In general, a light controlling device controls light devices in a light controlling system. In this case, the light controlling device wirelessly controls the light devices. To this end, the light devices must be registered in the light controlling device. In other words, the light controlling device stores identification information and location information of each light device. Accordingly, the light controlling device can control the light devices using the identification information and the location information.
However, in the light controlling device, a user of the light controlling device must inconveniently individually register the light devices. In other words, the user of the light controlling device must recognize the identification information and the location information of each light device and register the identification information and the location information of the light device into the light controlling device. Accordingly, time taken to register the light devices into the light controlling device is significantly required. In addition, various errors may be caused in the process of inputting the identification information and the location information of the light devices. Accordingly, the efficiency of the light controlling system may be degraded.